


The Birthmark

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Matching Scars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Unverse - Matching Scars, M/M, Soulmates, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an universe where soulmates have matching scars problems occur when werewolves are involved, as Stiles discovers.</p>
<p>First part to a series of fics about Derek and Stiles' lives in this universe.<br/>(Stiles is a baby and Derek is six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where..  
> ..whenever your soul mate gets an injury the wound will show up on your skin, but you won’t feel the pain of the injury. The mark will heal like it will be doing on the other person’s skin, but if it scars you’ll also get a scar (hence matching scars). Unlike in other alternate universes you won’t know when you meet your soul mate but obviously if you saw their scars it’d be pretty obvious because you’re used to seeing those scars on your body.
> 
> However the werewolves show the rules aren't set in stone.

Stiles was born with a long pink fiery red mark running from the top of his shoulder and round his back stopping at the bottom of his left side. The wound looked deep and nasty, probably going to leave a scar in the future. This told the Stilinski’s two things. One Stiles’ soulmate was older than him, enough so to be receiving such scars. And two they would probably be in a hospital somewhere with a very distinctive injury. The second gave them something to think about.

-It was common for people to match soul mates at a young age, if possible, so they could grow up with each other, or if they lived too far away at least save the hassle of the big search later on in the couples’ lives.-

So when the Sheriff started a private investigation to see if there were any hospitals with patients that had a matching mark to his Son’s he was met with support, not looked down upon for wasting police resources. And when he could find no such match in any of the nearby, and some not so nearby, hospitals people only offered kind words, such as “they may live a little far away” or “he’s only a babe you’ll have plenty of chance yet”.

Never the less the Stilinski’s still felt disheartened as the mark faded and disappeared altogether before the boy was even three weeks old. The doctors were surprised by the marks disappearance, for they had been sure it would scar. But perhaps it had been made long before Stiles was born, or it just wasn’t as bad as they first thought, after all they hadn’t been examining the real wound.

The only blemish on the baby was a small birthmark on his right hip, though weather it belonged to him or his soulmate no one knew.


	2. Derek

When Derek turned six he got his first permanent mark a small pinkish oval on his right hip. He’d noticed it right away posing as a stark contrast to the rest of his skin. Sure Derek had had lots injuries in the past, even now he had a long wound all the way down the left side of his back from getting into a fight with a wolf twice his age and size. But all of those had healed fading away to nothing.

He went to his mother to show her the mark. She considered it for a while. The fact that it hadn’t faded told her two things. One Derek’s soulmate was six years younger than him, for it was very clearly a birthmark. And two they were human, as wolves neither scarred nor received lasting birthmarks. The second gave them something to think about.

-Normally born werewolves would stay their whole lives unmarked being mated to another wolf. And even bitten wolves would lose all of their scars when changed leaving them with only their mate’s marks. Unless, like in Derek’s parent’s case, the mate happened to be a werewolf too.-

This didn’t mean anything though, werewolves didn’t go looking for their mates, at least not until they were adults, and not even then if they were part of a secure pack. Although it wasn’t because the wolves felt a pack supressed the need for a mate, but because the packs would go to _meets_ giving packs a chance to meet other wolves outside their usual crowd. But this wouldn’t work for Derek, not when his soulmate definitely wouldn’t be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is quite short and is mostly just introducing the universe, but what do you think of the idea?  
> Do I need to give more information about the universe or elaborate on anything I've said?  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> The next part will be about Derek after the fire and Stiles after his Mom's death.


End file.
